You're My Superman
by Sanashiya
Summary: Finalement, songea Thorin, il y avait pire que de venir à une fête d'Halloween en costume hyper-moulant de Superman – c'était de venir à ladite fête et de se rendre ridicule devant le type qu'on aimait. Recueil de drabbles d'Halloween sur différents pairings ! OS 3 : Elrond x Lindir. (Eh ouais, ça rigole plus.)
1. You're My Superman

**Juin En Drabbles !**

 _Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !_  
 _Ah, voilà, nous avons votre attention ! Une note de bonne humeur pour le mouvement ''Juin en Drabbles'' du collectif d'auteurs NONAME (voir lien dans mes favoris). Des textes courts (1000 mots maxi), tous fandoms confondus, pour inciter les lecteurs à reviewer et les auteurs à écrire._  
 _Vous aimez un texte, celui-ci ou un autre ? Reviewez, c'est le seul salaire de l'auteur et le meilleur moyen de dire merci._  
 _Vous aimez écrire ? Participez._

Fandom : The Hobbit  
Mots proposés par Kathleen Holson (merci Kate!) : Lutin, Pipe, Hôpital, Fête, Bourré.  
Nombres de mots : 987.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Thorin grinça des dents. Le premier qui rigolerait de son costume rouge et bleu de Superman se retrouverait à l' **hôpital** séance tenante. Aussi dignement que possible, il tenta de réajuster le collant beaucoup trop moulant sous le caleçon rouge, et se promit de tuer Dís (c'était elle qui avait choisi le costume) dès qu'ils quitteraient cette **fête** idiote. Il s'était déjà pris plusieurs sifflements appréciateurs en marchant dans la rue pour se rendre chez Dwalin, mais les moqueries d'inconnus, il pouvait supporter – de toute façon, il ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Non, ce qu'il avait craint le plus, à vrai dire, ça avait été la réaction de Dwalin lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte – le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir son meilleur ami aussi ridicule que lui-même, arborant un costume de Popeye, **pipe** à la bouche, béret marin sur le crâne.

Les deux hommes s'étaient observés en silence pendant trois secondes, et Thorin avait lâché :

\- Dís ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je comprends.

Thorin savait depuis longtemps que sa sœur était redoutable (seul un vrai démon aurait pu donner naissance à Fíli et Kíli), et chaque année, à Halloween, elle aimait plus que tout repousser les limites de sa cruauté – témoin une nouvelle fois Fíli et Kíli qui, respectivement déguisés en Cendrillon et Blanche-Neige, se tenaient dans un coin sans bouger avec une dizaine de verres de punch vides sur la table à côté d'eux (la seule boisson alcoolisée que Dís leur avait autorisée, puisqu'ils étaient encore mineurs, et ils en profitaient au maximum). Il n'avait juste pas pensé qu'elle inclurait Dwalin dans ses plans machiavéliques, mais au fond, ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre : les deux avaient commencé à sortir ensemble quatre mois auparavant.

Il espérait juste que leur couple survive à cette épreuve.

Perdu dans ses pensées, préoccupé par son costume, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Dwalin venait le rejoindre, jusqu'à ce qu'une bière bien fraîche atterrisse dans sa main droite, et il releva la tête, surpris.

\- Je me suis dit que t'en aurais besoin, expliqua Dwalin.

\- Et t'as sacrément raison, répondit Thorin sombrement.

\- Je te le conseille de la boire avant d'entendre ce que je suis venu te dire.

Thorin releva les yeux vers lui, inquiet – le ton ne présageait rien de bon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire que de venir à une fête d'Halloween dans un costume hyper-moulant de Superman ?

\- Vas-y…?

\- Bilbo est là.

Thorin manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière, et fut pris d'une quinte de toux très peu _in character_ – Superman ne s'étouffait jamais avec sa bière. Est-ce qu'il buvait de la bière, d'abord ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ouais. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant, mec.

 _Oh, merde._ Ok – pourquoi attendre pour tuer Dís ? Il pouvait très bien le faire _maintenant._ Bon sang, à quoi pensait sa sœur ? Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment honte d'être dingue du professeur particulier de ses neveux depuis deux ans sans oser lui avouer, il fallait que Dís s'en mêle ! (Et quand Dís s'en mêlait, tout partait toujours en cacahuètes – témoin leurs costumes.)

\- Je vais me pendre, je reviens, déclara Thorin d'une voix de mourant.

Finalement, il y avait pire que de venir à une fête d'Halloween en costume hyper-moulant de Superman – c'était de venir à ladite fête et se rendre ridicule devant le type qu'on aimait.

\- Pas si vite, répondit Dwalin. L'avantage de ton costume, c'est qu'il te mate depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai bien envie d'aller essuyer la bave qui lui pend aux lèvres.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Thorin tourna la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Bilbo Baggins, qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _Oh._ Thorin préféra ignorer pour l'instant le drôle de petit sourire rêveur inscrit sur ses lèvres, et étudia à la place sa tunique verte, serrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir brun, ses collants vert et blanc rayés, ses mocassins de peau marron, et le chapeau vert pointu orné d'un grelot qui pendait à son extrémité.

Il était habillé en **lutin**. C'était. Adorable.

Sans dire un mot, il refila sa bière encore à moitié pleine à Dwalin, et s'avança vers Bilbo, qui souriait toujours, les joues empourprées. Thorin haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- B'soir, monsieur Kent, bafouilla Bilbo lorsque Thorin arriva à sa hauteur.

Ok – soupçons confirmés.

\- Bilbo… t'es **bourré** ?

\- Peut-être, admit celui-ci avec un sourire lumineux. Le, le punch, il… il est pas mauvais. Joli costume, Thorin. Très… serrant. Je veux dire, seyant. _Seyant !_ Oh mon dieu.

Jusque là, Thorin n'aurait jamais cru que l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Bilbo puisse être réciproque. De toute évidence, réalisa-t-il avec stupéfaction, la chose méritait d'être considérée sous un autre angle.

Et puis, s'il ne tentait rien ce soir, Dwalin et Dís auraient sa peau.

\- Seyant ? Tu trouves ?

Ok, il était nullissime en drague, mais Bilbo était beurré comme un Petit Lu – il avait peut-être une chance.

\- Oh oui. Très. Sexy. Grouh. Ça me donne envie de…

\- De…?

\- Oh, mon dieu. Je suis bourré.

\- De quoi, Bilbo ?

Doucement, il posa sa main sur le bras de Bilbo, et comme s'il n'attendait que ça comme déclic, Bilbo le saisit par l'encolure de sa cape et le tira jusqu'à lui.

\- De toi, murmura-t-il, le souffle alcoolisé de ses mots retombant sur les lèvres de Thorin.

L'instant d'après, Bilbo était en train de l'embrasser passionnément, et Thorin, étourdi, se retenait au mur pour ne pas tomber, son autre main s'enroulant autour de la taille de Bilbo.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, alors, murmura-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent – et le sourire que lui adressa Bilbo manqua presque de le rendre aveugle.

\- J'y compte bien.

Bon, d'accord. Finalement, il ne tuerait peut-être pas Dís ce soir.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà mes braves !

Merci à tous les adorables lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review sur ma dernière histoire en date "Love In An Elevator", Akunoko, Dame Marianne, justelaura, aliena wyvern, Electre1964, Julindy, ilai, lalala1995, Carrymaxwell, Erika Nathaniella et Zazaaaah ! C'était ma première histoire sur le Hobbit et je suis très contente qu'elle vous ait plu - et très contente aussi d'en avoir fait tomber certaines d'entre vous dans l'antre du Bagginshield, mouahaha !

N'oubliez pas non plus de laisser un petit mot aux autres auteurs que vous lisez et de donner une chance aux auteurs débutants !

Des bisous sur vous tous, je vous aime !


	2. Nabuchodonosor

Salut, chers tous !

L'autre jour, après publication du premier chapitre de cette fic, je parlais avec MlleMau, et on se demandait avec qui Fili pourrait bien terminer. Ori étant un choix trop simple et le Durincest n'étant pas forcément notre tasse de thé, elle m'a suggéré Thranduil en personne, et ce pairing m'a aussitôt collé au cerveau comme du chewing-gum à la chaussure d'un passant. Chemin faisant, elle m'a suggéré des mots pour aller avec, et voici donc ce que ça donne !

Fandom : The Hobbit  
Mots : Nabuchodonosor, mer, insolent, danse, atélophobie  
Pairing : Thranduil x Fili (je sais...), Thranduil x Bard (parce que voilà), Thorin x Bilbo en fond (équipe qui gagne, tout ça)

 **Note** : je me suis tellement ridiculement marrée à écrire ce pairing débile que j'ai presque envie de faire pareil avec les autres invités de la fête et de changer ce truc en recueil. Si vous avez des mots à me suggérer et pairings débiles (bon, dans la limite du faisable quand même, hein, et avec les personnages qui n'ont pas déjà été exploités!), proposez !

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Fíli était désespéré.

Ou plutôt, non ; le désespoir, c'était lorsqu'il avait ramené son premier zéro en maths à sa mère, lorsque Kíli était tombé à la **mer** à cause de lui pendant leur première (et dernière) croisière, et que Dís avait manqué de l'écorcher vif, ou lorsqu'il voyait Thorin se ridiculiser à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que Bilbo, son professeur de littérature à domicile (sa maladresse était tellement pathétique à regarder que Fíli en avait presque _physiquement_ mal).

 _Ça_ , c'était le désespoir. Aujourd'hui, Fíli était au bord du _suicide_.

\- Passe-moi encore un verre de punch, grogna-t-il.

Kíli n'essaya même pas de discuter, et prit la louche dans le saladier pour leur servir, à lui et à son frère, deux grands verres presque pleins à ras bord de la liqueur, la seule boisson alcoolisée que leur mère les avait autorisés à consommer.

Enfin. _Mère._ De toute évidence, Dís n'était pas leur mère : c'était un démon sorti des entrailles de l'Enfer, qui essayait de se faire passer pour un membre de leur famille. Aucune _mère_ n'aurait eu l'idée d'habiller ses fils de respectivement dix-neuf et dix-sept ans en _Cendrillon_ et _Blanche-Neige._

D'habitude, Fíli aimait bien Halloween. Dís choisissait leurs costumes depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, et jusque là, ils n'avaient jamais protesté, parce que c'était souvent leur oncle Thorin qui était le plus ridicule d'entre tous ; mais cette année, ils en venaient _même_ à lui envier son costume rouge et bleu de Superman, en dépit du fait que ledit costume ne laissait _aucune_ ambiguïté sur le fait qu'il soit bien un représentant du sexe masculin.

Kíli, trop blasé pour parler, lui donna le verre qu'il venait de remplir, et Fíli le vida d'un trait. Il n'y avait presque pas d'alcool dedans, malheureusement, et il envisagea sérieusement de désobéir aux ordres directs de sa génitrice et d'aller faire un tour du côté de la table aux alcools. Il prendrait probablement la correction de sa vie une fois que Dís s'en rendrait compte, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait y avoir de pire que de passer Halloween déguisé en princesse ? Le costume de Thorin était ridicule, certes, mais au moins, c'était un costume de _mec._

Un hurlement de rire se fit entendre à côté d'eux, et Fíli et Kíli jetèrent un regard désabusé à Gimli, leur cousin au second degré, de quelques années plus jeune, qui avait la chance de ne pas avoir une mère tarée et qui était en conséquence déguisé en pirate, comme n'importe quel individu _sain_ un soir d'Halloween.

\- Oh mon dieu, faut que je prenne une photo ! gloussait Gimli, qui se tenait les côtes de rire. Ils vont mourir de rire, au lycée.

Fíli échangea à peine un regard avec Kíli pour se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre ; l'instant d'après, le blond tenait fermement les bras de son cousin (pourtant plus trapu que lui) coincés dans son dos, et le brun avait glissé ses doigts dans les passants de ceinture du pantalon de Gimli.

\- Essaie seulement, dit Kíli avec un sourire suave, et je baisse ton froc devant tout le monde. Je suis sûr que Legolas sera enchanté de voir ce que tu caches sous ton caleçon – pour autant qu'il y ait quelque chose à cacher, mh ?

Le rouge se répandit sur les joues de Gimli plus vite qu'un feu de forêt, et toujours emprisonné par les bras de Fíli, il grogna, sourcils froncés :

\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Lâche-moi !

La menace éloignée, Kíli se tourna vers Fíli, l'air sinistre.

\- **Insolent** vermisseau, commenta-t-il sombrement. On a réussi pour cette fois, mais je crois qu'on n'arrivera pas à faire marcher au chantage tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce. Il y aura forcément des photos de nous qui vont transpirer.

\- On aura fait ce qu'on pouvait, répondit Fíli en haussant les épaules. Bon – c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis trop sobre pour toutes ces conneries, moi.

\- Maman a dit non !

\- _Maman_ peut aller se faire voir, grinça Fíli. C'est à cause d'elle si j'en suis réduit à ça. Je reviens.

Non mais c'était vrai, quoi. Tout était de la faute de sa mère. Et en plus, elle n'était même pas en vue, donc Fíli ne voyait pas pourquoi il se gênerait.

De très mauvaise humeur, il releva les plis de sa jupe et traversa la piste de **danse** , où son oncle et Bilbo s'essayaient à un nouveau genre, qui consistait plus à mordiller les lèvres de l'un et tripoter les fesses de l'autre qu'à bouger en rythme ( _pas trop tôt_ , songea Fíli en grinçant des dents), et s'arrêta devant la table des alcools – de toute évidence, il n'en bougerait plus de toute la soirée.

Silencieusement, il évalua ce que la table avait à lui offrir (mais à ce stade, à vrai dire, tout lui conviendrait, comme le lui rappelait la douleur de ses _chaussures à talons_ ), et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une _énorme_ bouteille de vin – tellement grosse qu'il n'aurait pas été certain de réussir à la tenir dans les bras.

Parfaite pour lui.

\- Ça s'appelle un **nabuchodonosor** , dit une voix grave derrière lui. Cette bouteille peut contenir quinze litres.

Fíli, qui tendait déjà la main vers la bouteille, pivota instantanément sur lui-même (au grand dam de ses orteils martyrisés), pour découvrir un... prince, de toute évidence, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans le dos, l'étrange couronne de bois et de feuilles rouges au dessus de sa tête, et ses habits qui n'étaient rien de moins que splendides, dans les tons bleus et argentés – très princiers.

Bon. Il n'était plus tout à fait jeune, il devait avoir largement dépassé la trentaine, mais en revanche, et ça, impossible de le nier, il était absolument canon, avec ses traits fins et ses yeux d'un bleu si incroyable que Fíli avait presque la tête qui tournait rien qu'à les regarder (ça, ou il commençait à avoir bien bu – possible aussi).

 _Oh mon dieu,_ pensa subitement Fíli, _il m'a pris pour une vraie fille, et il me drague._

Parfait. Fantastique.

\- Je suis un mec, grogna-t-il de la voix la plus grave qu'il put trouver dans son répertoire.

Contre toute attente, Vieux Beau Gosse se mit à rire (Fíli s'interdit sur-le-champ de trouver son rire sexy, et brisa son interdiction sur-le-champ).

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je crois que le début de barbe était une indication.

\- Oh.

C'est vrai, il avait refusé de se raser – Dís avait eu beau tempêter, crier que ça n'irait pas avec son costume, Fíli avait tout enduré ; on ne lui raserait pas son petit bouc dont il était si fier. Évidemment, ça jurait horriblement avec sa jolie robe bleue à manches bouffantes ; mais mieux valait une princesse à barbe qu'un menton tout nu. (Surtout avec le temps qu'elle lui prenait à pousser...)

\- Si tu me le permets...

Beaux Yeux Bleus saisit l'énorme bouteille sur la table, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une bouteille normale (ce qui dénotait soit un talent considérable, soit une expérience longue comme son bras), et versa dans un verre un peu du vin qu'elle contenait ( _beaucoup_ trop peu au goût de Fíli).

\- Tiens, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Fíli d'un ton méfiant en prenant toutefois le verre d'alcool offert.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'appeler Vieux Beau Gosse ou Beaux Yeux Bleus, mais mieux valait que les surnoms restent confinés dans les profondeurs de son esprit, avec autres Corps d'Enfer et Cheveux Soyeux.

\- Oh. Je ne me suis pas présenté, quel incorrigible goujat ! Mon nom est Thranduil Greenleaf.

\- Thranduil Greenleaf...?

Étrangement, la sonorité du patronyme ne lui était pas inconnue.

\- _Oh mon dieu_. Vous êtes le père de Legolas.

Le _père_ de _Legolas_ – le mec dont son cousin Gimli était dingue depuis le collège. Legolas, qui devait être à peine plus jeune que Kíli, soit quinze ou seize ans ; et son _père_ était en train de le draguer _en ce moment-même._

 _Trop sobre pour ces conneries,_ se répéta Fíli avant de s'enfiler d'un coup le verre de vin, et de le tendre à Thranduil pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau. Celui-ci, loin de se montrer rébarbatif et moralisateur comme la plupart des vieux, le prit sans un mot et le remplit à nouveau, et Fíli ne mit pas plus de temps à le vider que le premier. Après la dizaine (ou vingtaine, s'il fallait être honnête) de verres de punch qu'il s'était déjà enfilés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ses pensées commençaient doucement à flotter dans une agréable hébétude, mais pas assez pour lui faire déjà oublier qu'il se faisait _draguer_ par le père d'un de ses potes (ou presque-pote, mais à ce stade, ce n'était pas l'important).

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Thranduil haussa les épaules, se remplissant un verre de vin pour lui-même.

\- Est-il interdit d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa boisson ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Fíli poliment. C'est juste que ça devient un peu _bizarre_ quand le quelqu'un en question est habillé en _princesse_ et qu'il a l'âge de votre fils. Je dis ça comme ça.

Thranduil se mit à sourire, et Fíli eut l'impression qu'un chat se coinçait dans sa gorge.

Ok, la trentaine, certes, mais loin d'être périmé pour autant. Par précaution, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si cette conversation embarrassante avait une chance d'être remarquée par des yeux indésirables – pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Et Thranduil souriait toujours.

\- On ne fait que boire. Rien d'autre.

 _C'est ça_ , songea Fíli, _et moi je suis Cendrillon._ Il manqua de rire tout haut à sa blague silencieuse, et le haussement de sourcil surpris (et majestueux) de son compagnon ne lui échappa pas.

\- Soit, finit-il par répondre avec un sourire. Alors, en quoi vous êtes déguisé ? Lucius Malfoy ?

L'expression de Thranduil, un bref instant, donna l'impression qu'il venait d'avaler un citron entier, et le sourire de Fíli s'accrut – c'était amusant d'essayer de lui trouver des faiblesses. L'homme devait certainement souffrir d'un complexe d' **atélophobie** , songea-t-il, tout heureux de pouvoir replacer (ne serait-ce que mentalement) le mot que Bilbo lui avait appris deux jours plus tôt. La peur de ne pas être parfait – Thranduil Greenleaf en semblait la personnification, avec ses cheveux qui auraient pu sortir d'une pub pour l'Oréal, ses magnifiques habits dont pas un pli n'était de travers, et son expression faciale savamment contrôlée.

\- Je suis un roi Elfe, répondit Thranduil aussi majestueusement qu'il le put.

\- Oh. Bon, pour être honnête, ça vous va plutôt bien.

Une fois qu'on avait digéré l'idée d'être en train de se faire draguer par un homme qui avait le double de son âge, c'était facile de se laisser aller, songea Fíli, lui-même surpris de la teneur de ses pensées.

C'était sans doute de la faute aux Beaux Yeux Bleus, tout ça.

\- Merci, répondit Thranduil avec un petit sourire. Je me permets de te retourner le compliment. Tu fais une magnifique princesse.

\- Roi, princesse... Je crois qu'on a quelques petites choses en commun.

Ouh là, une minute – c'était lui qui le draguait, maintenant ? _Là,_ ça n'allait pas le faire, par contre, hein. Pas du tout. Sans compter que Thranduil l'observait à présent d'un regard perçant qui donnait l'impression de lire jusqu'au fond de son âme, et Fíli se sentit tout petit et tout nu (ce qui était encore plus embarrassant que d'être habillé en robe de princesse).

Il était à deux doigts de faire n'importe quoi pour faire cesser ce regard, comme l'obliger à lui resservir du vin, le gifler, ou le prendre par le col de son costume et lui rouler un patin (rayer la mention inutile) ; heureusement, quelqu'un là-haut entendit son appel au secours, et une ombre apparut à leurs côtés, obligeant _enfin_ Thranduil à lever les yeux.

Le nouveau venu était un inconnu – du moins pour Fíli ; de toute évidence, la même chose ne pouvait pas être dite du roi Elfe.

\- Bard ?

\- Thranduil, répondit l'homme (moins canon que Beaux Yeux Bleus, un poil plus vieux peut-être, mais _vraiment_ pas moche en son genre, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux sombres). On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh, je discute, sourit Thranduil. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, alors...

\- Je vois. Et t'as fini de discuter, maintenant ?

Son ton était tout aussi austère que ses traits (voire carrément _froid_ ), et à la surprise de Fíli, Thranduil récupéra le verre de vin qu'il avait posé sur la table, et hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers Fíli.

\- Désolé que notre intéressante discussion soit si brusquement écourtée. À une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

Abasourdi, Fíli n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de répondre quoi que ce soit ; mais Thranduil s'éloignait déjà avec le dénommé Bard, leur conversation encore tout à fait audible.

\- Tu _draguais_ un _étudiant ?_

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne le draguais pas. On parlait, c'est tout. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de distraction.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser.

\- Quoi ? Quelle idée !

Oh. Doux. Seigneur.

Il ne le draguait pas. Fíli avait monté toute cette histoire dans sa tête. Thranduil ne le _draguait pas_.

 _Oooooh, je suis un horrible crétin._ Kíli se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours s'il le savait - et il ne le saurait _jamais_ , si Fíli avait son mot à dire. Les joues écarlates de honte, il vida coup sur coup deux flûtes de champagne, accompagnées d'un verre de bière pour faire bonne mesure, et secoua la tête.

Allez, avec un peu de chance, il aurait tout oublié le lendemain.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas... eh bien, il ferait semblant.

Foutu Halloween.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà mes agneaux ! Vous avez bien aimé ? Vous voulez d'autres pairings débiles ? *w* (Ou pas débiles, je prends aussi!)

Par ailleurs, merci pour votre réception fantastique du premier chapitre et de mon autre fic "Que la montagne est belle" ! Je vous aime tous ! La vie est belle ! *va prendre ses cachets*


	3. Onze ans et l'alcool triste

Salut les poilus !

Voici le troisième OS de ce qui commence à devenir un ridicule recueil d'Halloween ! (En juin. Cherchez l'erreur.) Et notre couple à l'honneur cette fois-ci, per request de MlleMau, est le... *roulement de tambour* **Elrond x Lindir !** *clap clap clap* (Je fais même les bruitages.)

Note : j'ai envie de changer le titre. Ça vous dirait que je change le titre ? J'ai envie de mettre un truc d'Halloween romantique, genre, "L'amour brille sous les (é)toiles d'araignées". Ça roxx non ? Non ? Non. Ok.

Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, environ une demi-heure plus tôt, à la fête d'Halloween organisée par les frères Fundinson, Lindir se posait une question extrêmement importante.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

Balin, qui travaillait dans la même société de publication que lui, l'avait gentiment invité quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés près de la photocopieuse. Lindir avait songé à tout un tas de raisons de refuser – dont la plus importante de toutes était qu'il était déjà invité à la fête de Glorfindel, un de ses anciens camarades de lycée, et être invité par Glorfindel, c'était un peu comme être invité par Dieu, ou par Benedict Cumberbatch. Ça ne se refusait pas. De plus, Elladan et Elrohir y allaient aussi, et une soirée où se trouvaient Elladan et Elrohir n'était _jamais_ une soirée ratée. Il allait donc exprimer à voix haute (mais poliment) ses hésitations, mais pile alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Monsieur Elrond était apparu à côté de lui, et toutes les pensées de Lindir s'étaient évaporées de sa tête comme de l'eau jetée sur une plaque brûlante.

Balin, toujours aimable, en avait bien sûr profité pour l'inviter aussi – ce qui n'avait certainement _rien à voir_ avec le fait qu'il était leur chef de section et qu'il était bon de se montrer un peu lèche-bottes parfois.

Et finalement, _voilà_ ce qu'il foutait là, mal à l'aise dans son costume de vampire, avec triple couche d'eye-liner et fausses dents ensanglantées en plastique. Il était là pour Elrond Peredhil, et personne d'autre.

Lindir avait commencé à travailler dans la même société qu'Elrond trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'il était sorti de l'université, son inutile diplôme de littérature médiévale en poche ; mais son obsession à l'égard de l'homme datait de beaucoup plus longtemps. En fait, elle datait du collège, et plus précisément du jour où Elladan et Elrohir, de quatre ans plus jeunes que lui, l'avaient fait tomber dans la cour de l'école et lui avaient cassé le bras. Il avait été emmené à l'hôpital, et Elrond était venu lui rendre visite dans sa chambre d'hôpital avec ses deux fils afin de les forcer à s'excuser. Fasciné par le magnifique visage de leur père, Lindir n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de leurs excuses.

Par la suite, il était devenu ami avec les jumeaux (non sans quelques petites arrière-pensées) et n'hésitait pas un instant à aller leur rendre visite chez eux quand c'était possible, si ça pouvait lui permettre d'apercevoir Elrond.

En résumé, ça faisait presque onze ans qu'il se consumait d'amour pour le père de ses deux meilleurs amis. Après tout, quoi ? Il n'avait _que_ vingt ans de plus que lui, et il était veuf. C'était envisageable.

 _Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile._

Il savait parfaitement qu'Elrond ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un enfant. Oh, l'homme avait de l'estime pour lui, c'était certain, et du respect, qu'il avait durement gagné en empêchant Elladan et Elrohir de commettre toutes les pires bêtises imaginables au fil du temps. Il avait même l'audace de croire qu'Elrond l'aimait comme un fils, lui aussi.

Mais c'était tout le problème.

\- Lindir ? s'exclama une voix enthousiaste – et Lindir se retourna vers sa propriétaire, la petite Arwen, dix ans. J'adore ton costume !

 _Oh._ Arwen était là. Ce qui voulait dire que...

\- Bonsoir, Lindir, dit une voix grave derrière Arwen. Joli costume.

Il fallut tout l'empire que Lindir possédait sur lui-même pour ne pas faire tomber la flûte de champagne qu'il tenait dans ses mains (qui n'était pas sa première, loin de là, et qui ne risquait pas non plus d'être sa dernière).

\- B... Bonsoir, monsieur Peredhil.

Il était beau. Même habillé en empereur romain, toge blanche et ceinture rouge, couronne de laurier posée sur ses cheveux noirs. Il semblait sorti d'une gravure d'art. Lindir vida sa coupe d'un coup.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Lindir, répondit l'homme (dieu qu'il était _beau!)_ en fronçant ses admirables sourcils noirs. Elrond, sinon, ça me vieillit de dix ans, et dieu sait que je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- E... Entendu, m... monsieur Elrond...

\- _Elrond_ tout court.

\- ...Oui...

Pendant ce temps, Arwen jouait à s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, un loisir que pour une raison inconnue elle appréciait particulièrement, jusqu'au moment où elle repéra quelqu'un dans la foule et s'arrêta net, le visage rouge écrevisse. Elrond haussa un sourcil. (Un _magnifique_ sourcil.)

\- Arwen ?

\- P... Papa, est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec Aragorn ?

Lindir leva les yeux – effectivement, un peu plus loin, se tenait un joli garçon brun d'une quinzaine d'années, en train de rire avec ses amis, dont l'un était douloureusement blond et l'autre d'un roux flamboyant. Lindir ne les connaissait pas personnellement, mais Elrond lui avait parlé d'Aragorn, l'adolescent qui allait au même cours d'escrime que sa fille, et dont elle était très amoureuse.

Elrond hocha magnanimement la tête, et Arwen lâcha d'un coup les jambes de Lindir pour se précipiter vers son amoureux – laissant le jeune homme en tête avec _son_ amoureux à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment t'amuser, fit remarquer Elrond avec son inimitable haussement de sourcil malicieux.

Lindir haussa vaguement les épaules, baissant les yeux vers sa flûte et s'étonnant de la trouver vide. Évidemment qu'il ne s'amusait pas, il ne connaissait presque personne, dans cette fichue fête. Il aurait tout de même dû aller à celle de Glorfindel – Elrond n'y était pas, mais au moins, il y aurait retrouvé ses amis, il se serait amusé.

Quoique. À tous les coups, il aurait bu comme un trou, et aurait encore passé toute la soirée à pleurer en parlant d'Elrond à Glorfindel et aux jumeaux – qui savaient tous à quel point il était dingue de lui, car Lindir parlait (et pleurait) _beaucoup_ quand il buvait.

Et d'ailleurs, s'il ne voulait pas trop en dire ce soir, il était préférable qu'il freine un peu ; il sentait qu'il commençait déjà à atteindre les limites de sa lucidité. Plus une goutte d'alcool, c'était préférable.

\- Vous voulez une flûte de champagne ? proposa-t-il à Elrond. J'allais m'en resservir une.

 _Et merde._

Le beau sourcil remonta encore plus haut sur le front débordant d'intelligence, et Elrond inclina la tête majestueusement, une ombre de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table aux alcools, Lindir faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tituber, et Elrond adressant en passant un petit signe de tête imperceptible à leur collègue Thranduil Oropherion, qui avait l'air d'être en train de draguer sans scrupules un garçon blond habillé en Cendrillon, encore plus jeune que Lindir lui-même.

 _Bordel, si seulement Elrond pouvait manquer de scrupules, lui aussi !_

Un peu découragé, il siffla en vitesse une coupe de champagne ramassée sur le bord de la table, avant d'en tendre une à Elrond et d'en reprendre une autre pour lui.

Quinze minutes plus tard à peine, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que discuter tranquillement, il sentait déjà l'envie de pleurer lui brûler la gorge, et il serra les dents – et voilà. Il avait dépassé la limite autorisée. Il avait trop bu. Et dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant.

\- Lindir ?

La voix douce d'Elrond interrompit ses pensées qui prenaient un tour lugubre, et il leva les yeux vers lui, la gorge serrée.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pleures, fit remarquer Elrond.

Son doigt (pardon, son _magnifique_ doigt) se leva pour aller essuyer du bout de la phalange la larme qui roulait sur sa joue, et Lindir se figea. _Oh shit._

\- M... Mince, balbutia-t-il tout en sentant un nouveau stock de larmes se former derrière ses yeux. J... J'ai l'alcool triste, et... J... Je suis désolé, je voulais pas...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Deux nouvelles larmes dégringolèrent de ses paupières, et Lindir essaya malgré tout de faire de son mieux pour sourire (sans trop y réussir, il fallait bien l'avouer), répondant d'une voix qui se brisait tous les trois mots :

\- N... Non non, tout va bien, je vous le promets... Tout va bien, c'est juste que... ça me rend triste...

\- Quoi donc ?

Oh non. S'il lui tirait les vers du nez, ce serait la fin de tout. Il avait déjà l'habitude de _tout_ raconter lorsqu'on ne lui demandait rien, alors si en plus on lui posait des questions, c'en était fini de son tragique secret.

\- N... Ne demandez pas, s'il vous plaît, vous n'avez v-vraiment pas envie de savoir... Après tout, ça vous concerne d-directement...

 _Oh shit. Shit. Shit !_

Le pire, c'était peut-être d'assister aux dégâts tout en étant absolument incapable d'y faire quelque chose – c'était comme si tout son self-control avait dégagé et laissé les commandes à son émotivité.

D'accord, après ce soir, il arrêtait de boire, promis.

\- Je crois que je sais déjà, murmura Elrond.

\- ... Hein ?

L'instant d'après, les (sublimes) lèvres de son chef se posèrent sur les siennes, et le cerveau de Lindir s'arrêta. Tout comme son cœur. Tout comme ses poumons.

Ok – il devait être mort et avoir atterri au paradis, c'était pas possible autrement. Elrond ne pouvait _pas_ être en train de l'embrasser. Pas vrai ?

Mais ses lèvres avaient l'air bien réelles. Et son odeur, l'odeur de sa maison, à la fois sucrée et acidulée comme des bonbons, était bien réelle aussi. Et sa main, celle qu'il posa doucement sur sa joue encore humide de larmes, celle-là aussi était bien réelle.

Tout était _trop_ réel pour que ça ne le soit pas.

C'était un baiser très chaste, juste des lèvres contre des lèvres, mais Lindir regretta fabuleusement le moment où Elrond se recula.

\- M... Mais..., balbutia-t-il, perdu. Mais je... Comment...?

\- Je te connais depuis tes quatorze ans, répondit Elrond. Je le savais bien. Et puis, Elladan et Elrohir ne se sont pas gênés pour me le dire.

\- O... _Oh mon dieu._ Je... J'ai besoin d'un verre. _Oh god._

Il tendit le bras vers une nouvelle coupe de champagne, arrêté sur le champ par la main puissante d'Elrond qui lui saisit le poignet.

\- Plus d'alcool, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Mais vous _êtes au courant._

\- Depuis longtemps, admit Elrond avec un petit rire. J'étais persuadé que c'était un amour de collégien, que ça finirait par passer avec le temps. Mais ça ne passe pas, hein ?

\- ...Non... Ça ne passe pas, non...

\- En effet. Je m'en rends compte à chaque fois que je te croise au travail...

Oh doux seigneur. Il _savait._ Depuis _si longtemps._

Tout bien considéré... C'était peut-être le moment de tenter quelque chose. Et l'alcool était là pour lui donner du courage. Il ne fallait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

 _Allez, Lindir ! Banzai !_

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Écoutez, Elrond... Je sais que vous me voyez comme un enfant, mais... J'ai vingt-cinq ans, maintenant.

\- J'en ai vingt de plus que toi.

\- Où est le problème ? s'exclama Lindir un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Dans un élan d'audace qui l'étonnait lui-même, il fit glisser son poignet hors de la prise d'Elrond, et saisit ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Ça ne me dérange _absolument_ pas.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est possible que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Elrond, l'air un peu rêveur. Je pourrais être ton père...

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis le père de tes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Qui sont parfaitement au courant, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer. Écoutez... Je sais que c'est une situation un peu inhabituelle, mais... on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Est-ce que c'est si improbable que ça, pour vous ?

\- ...Non, finit par répondre Elrond après un long silence.

Éberlué, Lindir le vit entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, et l'homme ajouta :

\- Si on choisissait de qui on tombait amoureux, je ne serais même pas ici ce soir. Je suis venu pour toi.

Oh. _Oh god._ Alors là, il devait _définitivement_ être mort et avoir atterri au paradis. C'était juste impossible autrement.

\- P... Pour moi ?

\- Oui.

Elrond ne prit pas la peine de développer – simplement, il se pencha à nouveau, et embrassa une deuxième fois Lindir, tout aussi tendrement que la première ; et Lindir eut l'impression que toute son âme était concentrée dans ses lèvres, pendant quelques brèves secondes, avant qu'Elrond ne se recule à nouveau.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmura Lindir. Alors... V... Vous... Vous voulez bien... Vous acceptez de...

\- On peut voir ce que ça donne, répond Elrond, très bas. Si tu en as envie.

\- _Si j'en ai_...? Vous rigolez ? J'en ai envie depuis que j'ai quatorze ans !

Elrond se mit à rire, et cette fois, ce fut Lindir qui leva la tête vers lui pour lui subtiliser ses lèvres ; et cinq secondes plus tard, lorsqu'Elrond murmura : « Et si tu enlevais les fausses dents, maintenant ?», Lindir s'empressa de s'exécuter, enfouissant la prothèse de plastique tout au fond de la poche intérieure de sa cape – et Elrond se remettait à l'embrasser.

Finalement, il changeait d'avis. Cette soirée était _parfaite_.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà mes roudoudous. Ça vous a plu ? Si vous avez envie d'autres pairings, suggérez, suggérez ! Sana est à l'écoute au 0800 801 064. (Si tu reconnais ce numéro de téléphone sans tricher, ça veut dire que tu passes trop de temps devant la télé.)

Merci à tous mes adorables reviewers du chapitre 2, MlleMau, Erika Nathaniella, Zazaaaah, Nalou, Aliena Wyvern, Flo'w Tralala, Amelia theFujoshi, Ongi-chan, Julindy, justelaura, et enfin toi, guest anonyme (de rien, c'est un plaisir ! Fili et Kili se sont imposés en princesses directement... Oh ! Tu supportes pas Thranduil ! Comment se peut-ce? Mais je suis comme toi, ce couple me... fait bizarre. XD)

A la prochaine !


End file.
